Han Aburame
'''First Name: ''' Han '''Last Name: ''' Aburame '''IMVU Username:''' anbu02 '''Nickname(s):''' 02 '''DOB: ''' april second '''Age:''' 11 '''Affiliation: ''' yumegakure '''Shinobi Rank:''')) Gennin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' he is very quiet and calm. keeping his mind straight when it comes to serious battles but grows an ego when it comes to fights he can toy with. blood thirsty when it gets into a heavy situation he tends to get out of hand. and will keep going till his enemy cannot draw his last breath, meeting new people is hard for him cause he trusts no one. but is respectful other wise and keeps to his word and honor '''Appearance:''' Long white hair with black goggles and a pathogen mask. under his mask would be black warpaint under his lower lip and down. in a black and white kimono and white baggy undershirt. metal claw boots with rubber attached to the claws and baggy black harem pants. '''Background:''' the war ends. stillness fills the air. as time feels limitless. excitement of peace over fills the lands surrounding yumegakure. but still chaos remains hidden. within a dark forest not to far away from yumegakure. but was still touched by the destruction of war. trees broken the smell of dead animals and bodys of shinobi fill the air. the smell would burn the noses of the ones who are not use to the smell of death. chattering and crunching sounds of the scavengers eating away at the corpses. chitter sounds of the wings and crawling of insects moving in and out of the bodys laying eggs and harvesting left over chakra. a dear comes near slowly towards the forest in search of un intoxicated food from the blood that has been shed. a cry is heard deep within the forest. the ears poke up from the dear. looking towards where the sound was the dear suddenly steps into a small gathering of beetles around a fresh dead shinobi. the beetles begin attacking the dears hooves trying to burrow themselves into the dear. the toxins from the beetles instantly take effect slowing the animals movement down but still not quick enough while it trys to jump wasting its last energy and crashing into a large burning tree. crick crick ..... crack.. the tree falls shortly after the dear crashes into it giving it a big gash in its shoulder. as soon as the large cut was made. beetles pour out of it surrounding that area and devouring the flesh. falling to the ground the beetles from all directions on the ground crawling all over the dear as if it was a blanket. struggling for it to survive the dear kicks its legs knocking of abit of beetles but dosnt help. WAHHHHHHHH a cry is heard off in the area where the tree has fallen. a small opening into the forest. beetles fill this small walk way that was behind the tree. a secret temple perhaps or is it away to sacred lands. the sign of the mushi would be seen on some of the trees as you walk down this dangerous path. beetles would swarm from all areas. walking down the tunnel of insects with very little light at the end. trunks of trees filled with beetles crawling in and out taking off and flying away with the swarms . some head towards the body's. some move towards the cry. the cry would be noticeable as you would walk closer. making it to the end of the tunnel you suddenly hear the dears scream for life then silence. after the scream of the dear other screams in the forest is heard with the sounds of the beetles moving. startling them they all take flight with the silence finally entering the forest. peace fills the land as the beetles begin to flow in swarms. waahhh..... the cry seems to be more painful. the painful cry would be noticeable now as a baby would begin to cry even harder and more frequently. at the end of the tunnel of beetles would be a large tree surrounded by the light of the sun. flowers and grass is seen through the swarms of insects who ever had to endure. on the tree in the center would be a large hole surrounded by beetles in just that area. on the ground and tree a small line of Chakra gathering insects also known as Kikachu the insect of the aburame clan. why are these insects crawling towards this large tree.. are they trying to heal the tree and bring it life. looking closer to the tree you see a line of beetles marching into the hole inside a cry is heard from inside. a baby. covered in a blanket of beetles and seems as if an exoskeleton of an old Shinobi that is cracked open around the stomach the baby would not be hurt but could die from starvation. a bottle rests with a note inside it i have lost who i was. to search for who i really am is who i will become go found your self my child for i am you. you were brought here again cause you have not fa filled your destiny. and now its time to walk your path again. to righteousness. be that evolution of life. for we are within the tree of life. we are all we are every thing life itself is within us. act as if you are god for you are the creator of your life as you are god of your own path. take the time to listen to your heart and understand your spirit then you will evolve. be great be beautiful be your evolution a large beetle in the child's chest trying to dig into him. as the child screams in pain. the beetle would shutter. feeling the child's pain. adapting quickly to the pain the insect would dig deeper slowly. the more pain the child felt the more this beetle adapted to the childs negative energy the childs chest slightly bleeds as beetles begin to puke up mucus healing the wounds quickly as the beetle would try to crawl into the small boy. the beetle rests under his skin to adapt and create more beetles like the queen. '''Chakra Nature:''' Yang, fire '''Chakra Color: ''' black black jutsus '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E '''Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique: ''' This Hidden Tech allows the user to Host insects inside their body. Beetle Equiped: Rinkaichū Rinkaichū - a breed of nano-sized, venomous insects Acting as a skin Virus, spreading rapidly and multiplying as they thrive on living cells. They require living flesh to survive on, and will die shortly if their hosts do, or if they leave a body for a period of time '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): ''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces eac;) ''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 2 metal chain 50p attached to a 9 foot chain''' '''Allies:''' '''Enemies: ''' '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''